Love Spell
by petrelli heiress
Summary: Why is everyone suddenly acting like Crazy Stalker Girls or Guys around Peter and Sylar?


**Love Spell**

**Author's Note: Partially based on a weird cracky dream I had last night. Includes Peter/Sylar, Sylar/Elle, Sylar/Claire, Sylar/Noah, Peter/Caitlin, Peter/Claude, Peter/Claire, Sylar/Maya, Sylar/Mohinder. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes (to save the surprise to the end, I'm going to add another disclaimer done there)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

"I just know he's the one," Elle said, hands clasped to her breast, her eyes shining with the light of love. "We have a connection. I can see into his very soul." She sighed lovingly and then turned to Peter. "That's why you have to tell me where he is."

Throughout their entire conversation Peter's expression had increased in scepticism. Now he raised one eyebrow. Not as effective as Sylar, but nevertheless, pretty darn close. "What gives you the idea that I know where he is? And, anyway, you're the one with the connection to him. Shouldn't you be able to tell where he is?"

Elle blinked. "You're right." She grinned and closed her eyes. Seconds later they opened with an almost perceptible snap. "I know where he is!" she crowed and raced out the door. "Your love bunny is coming, Gabby!"

Peter shook his head at Elle's very bizarre behaviour. It had been this way for at least a month now. One minute everyone was hunting Sylar down because they hated him for killing/maiming/being creepy; the next they were all trying to kiss him and jump his bones.

It really freaked Peter out. This was mostly because he too felt that pull towards Sylar, a pull that hadn't been there before (well, at least he didn't think it had). Thankfully, due to intense training with Claude (who, now he came to think about it, had been acting strange as well, always blushing, mumbling and generally making an ass of himself whenever Peter so much as blinked in his direction), he'd been able to control these sudden urges. Well...enough so that he didn't keep trying to jump Sylar's bones at every opportunity, anyway.

He jumped as the phone rang. He looked at the caller ID before even thinking of picking it up. Caitlin. Oh thank god, he hadn't picked up. Ever since she'd appeared in his life a month ago, she'd turned Crazy Stalker Chick on his ass. He'd really liked her too, and had even thought of resuming their relationship. He would have too, except for the whole Crazy Stalker Chick thing mentioned previously.

He jumped again as he heard someone say his name. "Peter?"

He turned away from the still ringing phone (Caitlin was remarkably persistent) and saw Sylar standing in the still open doorway, a cardboard box in his arms. "Sylar," he said, then smiled.

Sylar smiled back. "I found those things you were looking for..." He walked towards Peter, his smiled slowly turning wicked. "You know? Those apples? And I was wondering..."

He dropped the box and was in Peter's arms in a matter of seconds.

They parted breathlessly a moment later. Peter murmured, "You just missed one of your numerous fans."

Sylar immediately looked freaked. "No..." he whispered. "It wasn't..." He squirmed. "It wasn't Mohinder, was it?"

Peter snorted. "No," he said, derisively. "Mohinder isn't smart enough to come here. It was Elle, actually," he added, and waited for Sylar's reactions.

"What did she say?" he asked, the fear in his eyes almost palpable.

Peter shrugged. "Oh, you know, the usual. That you two have a connection, that she can see into your very soul, stuff like that."

"How did she even know to look for me here?" Sylar asked, bemused. That had begun to bug him over the past few weeks.

Peter shrugged. "She's a smart girl."

"True," he conceded, and left it at that. He looked at Peter curiously. "Why is it that you haven't said any of those things to me?"

Peter was silent. Mostly because, truthfully? He really didn't know. He sometimes felt like saying them – sometimes he even felt that there was a grain of truth to them – but he quickly squashed that urge. He didn't want to lose Sylar, now that he had him all to himself.

***

There was a knock at the door.

Sylar pushed Peter sleepily. "It's your turn to get the door."

Peter shook his head slowly. "Nope. Your turn. I took care of Elle. You owe me."

Sylar, grumbling, stumbled out of bed and towards the door. He opened it.

"Hello, stud muffin," Claire said, in what she obviously believed was a sexy voice. She was leaning against the door frame as Noah rolled his eyes behind her. He then turned those eyes towards Sylar, who began to feel very uncomfortable.

"Um, hey, Claire." God, how had she known? How did they all know he was here? He tried to close the door. She stuck her foot out, stopping the door in its tracks. Sylar heard a crack.

"Um, Peter?" Sylar called behind him, trying to close the door while simultaneously trying not to break Claire's foot too much. "A little help here?"

Peter emerged from their bedroom, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Claire caught sight of him and her whole demeanour changed. One minute she was super sexy (or thought she was, anyway); the next she was the very epitome of the innocent blonde cheerleader. "Peter!" she exclaimed, half way to gushing in 0.2 of a second. "My hero! Don't you feel the connection between us? Don't you see that we're meant to be together? Oh, Peter!"

She pushed the door open but Peter was there to back Sylar up and eventually they managed to close the door. Claire banged on it uselessly for a few minutes and then, apparently, left.

Sylar sighed in relief. "What the hell is the matter with everyone?"

Peter shook his head. "No bloody clue."

***

The bell tingled above the magic store's door, announcing to the owner that she had customers. She lifted her head up, smile at the ready.

Sylar had had to wear his old baseball cap on their trip to the store since he couldn't really go anyway without certain people trying to attack him (they'd just escaped a frantic looking Maya followed by an equally frantic Mohinder; they had left them to fight it out between themselves).

Peter had also tried wearing a baseball cap since not only did certain people try attacking _him_ (a lot of blonde women, apparently, one he vaguely recognised from that night at Kirby Plaza so long ago) as well as certain other people insisted on approaching him for the whereabouts of Sylar, little realising that the man they were looking for was just inches away. The baseball cap was giving him hat hair. He could just feel it.

The owner's smile froze. "Oh, it's you two," she said sullenly. "I've been waiting for you."

Peter and Sylar glanced at each other and then back at the woman. "You have?" the latter said, raising one eyebrow. The former tried very hard not to imagine touching it.

The woman sighed. "Yes. So I guess you'd like the spell reversed?"

"What spell?" said Peter, to distract himself from Sylar and his strangely attractive eyebrows.

"The spell that's making people act all loco whenever they're around you," the woman said, a bit pissed at their sudden lack of smarts.

"Oh," Peter said, catching on. "Then yes. That would be very nice."

The woman stood there. Peter and Sylar both waited patiently for her to do something. She didn't.

"Well?" Sylar asked, the impatience clear in his voice.

"Are you sure you want me to reverse it?" she asked. She twirled a strand of hair around her fingers. "I mean, you do realise that you two are also feeling the effects, right? That both of you want to jump the other's bones at every available opportunity and even in some instances when it would be entirely inappropriate?"

Peter blinked. Wow, that was a lot of big words. Wait. Did that mean Sylar had been feeling the exact same way he had? He looked over at him, to find him looking back. Oh.

As one they turned towards the woman and said, "Yeah, we're sure."

The woman snapped her fingers. This didn't actually do anything. She just liked the effect it had.

"Is the spell broken now?" Peter asked after a moment, a bit unsure.

"Yeah, it's been broken ever since you walked in the door," the woman said, turning back to the book she was reading.

Peter and Sylar gaped at each other.

"You know, I find your eyebrows insanely attractive," Peter said stupidly.

"And I find the fact that your bangs fall into your eyes at almost every moment incredibly adorable," Sylar said in reply.

They grinned at each other. And then went home.

After a moment, two women emerged from the stacks at the back of the room. "Anya, why did you reverse the spell? We were having so much fun," a red haired girl pouted.

"Willow," the owner said, miffed. "I knew the moment they entered the shop that they weren't here to buy anything so..." She shrugged.

The other girl looked after the pair wistfully. "It really was fun, though, wasn't it, Anya?" Buffy murmured dreamily.

Anya grinned. "Oh yes."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Hope you enjoyed that semi-serious crack fic. **

**Review please. **


End file.
